Just Another Day at the Office
by lil gillian
Summary: Mulder and Scully at the office on a hot summer day. Expect there to be Malibu Barbie, paper clips, ice cream, and MSR for my Shipper friends!


**Just Another Day at the Office**

By lil gillian

It's another sunny day in Washington. Dana Scully walks in to her basement office that she shares with her partner Fox Mulder, who is already there drinking coffee at his desk. He smiles a good morning which she returns back and sits a her desk in the corner of the room. She presses the button on her computer screen so it can boot up. Then turns to her partner who is sitting there doing nothing.

"Mulder, don't we have a meeting with Skinner at 9:30." She asked him.

"Nope, he canceled it. He took the day off. Something about going to the beach." He says.

"Lucky Bastard." She says and turns to the computer screen.

"Hey, if you want I'll take you to the beach. I got a new Speedo!" He jokes with her.

"Mulder, I will never be seen with you wearing a Speedo." She turns to look at him.

"You know you like it Scully." He says. She ignores his comment.

"Did he give us a case." She asked him.

"Kind of. He said to finish our reports and wait for a phone call from the vet." He tells her.

"Is his dog sick again." She asks. She gets up and goes to the coffee maker to get some coffee.

"No but his niece was over his house the other day and brought her Barbie. By the end of the night Malibu Barbie's head was missing. I think you can figure out the rest on your own." He says and she makes a face.

"Poor kid." She says shakes her head and walks to her desk with her mug.

"_Poor kid_. What about the dog! The poor thing is going to have to shit the thing out." He says. They both start working on there reports quietly at their desks and wait for the phone call.

Scully huffs and replaces the piece of hair that fell in her face for the third time now. It's starting to get hot in the unconditioned basement and still no phone call on the condition of Skinner's poor dog. Mulder looks up at Scully who sighs again as another piece of hair falls in her eyes.

"Do you have an elastic or clip for your hair." He asks. Feeling bad for her.

"No. I think I'm just going to cut all of it off." She says.

"Don't do that, you got beautiful hair. Here, let me help you." He picks up two paperclips and walks over to Scully. He gets the lose strands of hair and carefully places the paperclips in her hair.

"Better." He asks her in a low voice almost a whisper. She turns her sit a little to look up at him. He stares into her ocean blue eyes that shine brighter that a star in the night sky.

"Yes, thank you." She whispers back not breaking eye contact. He leans forward slowly and she leans up. They mouths so close. They eye lids close as their lips brush each other ever so softly. Then the phone ring startles them and break apart. They look at each other and the phone rings again. Mulder reaches on the desk and picks up the receiver.

"Mulder." He says into the phone and Scully sighs softly and turns to her computer. Disappointed that the kiss had to end.

"Hi Sir... Yes, it's very hot down here... Okay. Thanks for telling me." He says into the receiver.

"That was Skinner. He got a phone call from his sister saying that they found the Barbie's head in his fish bowl." He says going to his desk.

Scully been sitting in silence every since Skinner called. It's so hot in that damn basement you can't even think straight. She is so pissed off that Skinner had to call and ruin there kiss. They won't talk about. They almost kissed once but she got stung by a bee that had a alien virus and they never talked about it.

She sits a couple more seconds thinking when a idea comes into her head. She stands up and shuts her computer off. Then walks over to Mulder's desk.

"What's wrong Scully?" He asks her. She grabs his hand and he stands up.

"We're ditching work. Ain't it obvious." She says pulling him to the elevator. She pushes the button and the doors open. They step in.

"Doctor Scully did you just say "AIN'T". What happen to proper vocabulary." He teases but she doesn't seem amused.

"Do you want ice cream or not."

The doors open and they are hit with the coolness of the air conditioners. They walk to the building's cafeteria. There they walk to the soft serve ice cream machine and grab two large ice cream cones and start filling them up. They pay for their ice cream's and walk out the side door of the cafeteria that leads to the park.

"What made rebel Scully come out?" He smiles and she laughs.

"I can't stand the heat. It makes me go nutty." She replied taking a lick of her ice cream.

They start walking into the park and licking there ice cream's cones in silence. There is no need to talk. After about a minute Scully looks at Mulder who has chocolate ice cream dipping down his hand and sleeve and starts laughing.

"Look, I can't take you anywhere." She laughs. He tries to wipe it off but his having no luck at it.

"It's not that funny."

"Yes it is." He looks at her and sees her eyes shining in happiness.

"You want to know what's real funny... this!" And he smash the chocolate ice cream in her face and some gets in her hair. She stands their in shock, mouth open, and cold ice cream dripping down her shirt. When she comes back from shock she yells...

"MULDER!... THAT'S FUCKING COLD!" She shakes.

"Two can play at that game..." And she smashes her ice cream in to his chest. They both laugh and Mulder picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"MULDER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN!" She laughs out but Mulder just keeps on walking to his destination. The water fountain.

As they get closer to the fountain Scully can her the water and realizes what Mulder is about to do. "No Mulder!" She kicks a little but it's too late. He throws her into the 4 foot deep water fountain. When she gets her vision back she can see him leaning over the fountains wall laughing and grinning. She gives me a serious look and he is afraid he when to far with throwing her in the water fountain.

"Here let me help you up." He steps on to the 3 foot high wall and holds out a hand for Scully to grab. Scully gets a evil idea. She grabs his hand but not so she can have help to get up. She tugs on his hand and Mulder eyes go wide as he realizes her plan.

"Scully!" One last good tug and he is right next to her. Scully laughs and sits up little. He just stares at her with water dripping down his face. He puts his both hands on her face and pulls her face closer to his but she leans closer willingly. They sit in the fountain finishing their kiss from the office. A mix of chocolate cream, vanilla ice cream, and the love that both of them share, go into to that kiss. They break when they hear a too-familiar voice.

"Agents?" They turn from one another to look at Skinner. Skinner stands their with his eyebrow up and his hands on his hips. Obviously confused as of why Mulder and Scully are kissing in the public water fountain, on a work day, covered in something that looks like ice cream stains on their shirts. He heard of the polls that went around and had his own suspicions but he didn't think that they would sit in the water fountain, in public, in front of the Hover building, making out for the whole world to see.

"Why is it Sir, that every time we kiss you end up breaking it up?"

"You do know about the polls right?" Skinner asks them

"Yeah."

"Can I bid on one?" He asks. He thinks _"Why not make money off this?_"

"I guess so." Mulder says.

"Then proceed as you were agents." And Skinner walks away and Mulder and Scully go back to their kiss.

Since that day Skinner been a happy man. He bid on every poll that said that Mulder and Scully would get together and won. He won about 20,000 dollars and got to buy his niece a new Malibu Barbie. Mulder and Scully dated for a year and then got married. Instead of feeding and smashing wedding cake at each other, they used ice cream. It's was too messy, but who the hell cares! And they all lived happy very after.

** I wrote this around December when I really missed the hot weather. I still do:( I found it in my computer and decided to post it. I hope you all enjoyed it! I hope it was funny. I tried. I really would like to hear from you so please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
